


Standing Invitation

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Legacy, Hawke and Varric find a way to distract Anders from hearing Corypheus's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangrywarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/gifts).



> Another prompt from my beautiful, brilliant girlfriend who wanted this threesome.

Hawke couldn't be sure how far they were down in the Deep Roads, but he knew now was definitely not the time for them to be stuck in a cavernous prison with Anders so upset. There was no turning back, otherwise he would've sent Varric up with him and continued on with Fenris. And the worst part about it all was that he couldn't do anything for his lover, who was currently curled up on his side, in the throes of a waking nightmare.

"I can… I can hear him," Anders said. "Please." He reached out and gripped Hawke's hand.

"I'm here, love," Hawke whispered, bending over and kissing his temple.

Fenris and Varric had gone off to look for kindling. Even if Anders had been in his right mind to light a fire, if there was nothing to burn then it was useless. It didn't help that it was so oppressively dark down here. Claustrophobic and hearing voices now, Hawke knew he should have left Anders behind. He hated the Deep Roads. But a very selfish part of him wanted to keep Anders close. After losing Bethany to the Circle when he left her behind to descend on the expedition, his greatest fear was coming back to find the clinic empty, Anders hauled to the Gallows. Or worse.

He shifted, pulling Anders head and shoulders into his lap and gently stroked his hair. "I'm here," he said again.

Anders gripped his thigh, nails digging into the linen there. Hawke winced, feeling the pinpricks in his skin. He'd left his armor off while they set up camp, but the bruises he'd have later made him wish he'd left the boiled leather on. Anders' shoulders shook.

"Make him stop talking," Anders hissed, burying his face into Hawke's thigh, then his groin.

"We interrupting?" Varric asked.

Hawke looked over, but couldn't quite bring himself to glare. He was too worried about Anders to be annoyed with Varric's off-hand comments. Fenris tossed down a pile of rotted tree bark and muttered something about checking the perimeter before stalking off. Varric shook his head and knelt down to start piling the kindling.

"Come to him. If I go to him, he'll stop," Anders whispered.

"No," Hawke said, gripping his shoulder. "You're safe here with us."

Varric frowned and abandoned the fire before sliding over to face Hawke, and leaned down to look at Anders, who still had his face hidden.

"Blondie," he said gently. "Hey, look at me." He removed his gloves and tentatively reached out to touch Anders' head.

Anders burrowed further against Hawke, and Hawke cleared his throat. Despite their situation, Anders shoving his head into his crotch was having an annoyingly arousing affect. It didn't help that Anders was very good with what he did in bed behind closed doors, and those memories came back like a tidal wave. Anyone in their group might think that Anders was horribly preoccupied, concentrating on mage rights and their freedoms, but he was an extremely attentive lover, and appreciated Hawke. He appreciated him a lot. Which was why Hawke was having a difficult time now.

"Hey," Varric said again, petting the blond strands. "We're going to get you through this."

Anders lifted his head a little, revealing the rather obvious tenting of Hawke's trousers. "Varric… Varric, I'm sorry. It's so hard to concentrate. He just keeps whispering, itching in my brain." He pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing.

Varric looked up at Hawke, eyebrow raised. "Really? Now?"

Hawke scoffed. "Let him burrow against you and see if you can avoid it."

Varric refused to entertain the notion, instead pulling out a water skin and bringing it to Anders' mouth. He sipped, and then cried out, the skin slipping from his lips. Water splashed on Hawke's pants and he yelped. Anders scurried back.

"Oh!"

"It's fine," Hawke assured him, though it really wasn't. It was drafty in the prison and already damp, and he wasn't sure if they would be able to find fresh water down there. "I'll be back. Varric, can you…"

Varric nodded. "I'll look after him."

Hawke moved to the other side of their camp, pulling a dry pair of pants from his bag. He stripped the wet ones and his smalls and laid them out to dry, stumbling a little through the dark as he returned, trying to pull his pants leg on without seeing. What little natural light there was in the cave allowed him to see that Anders had moved to Varric now, curled up and clutching him. Varric was stroking his hair, whispering soothing words against his cheek. Hawke felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy. Ridiculous, considering where they were, and the fact that Varric was a friend. That Anders hadn't even waited a few seconds until he returned, though? No, he wasn't in his right mind. Hawke needed to remember that.

He pulled his pants up and left the ties loose, kneeling down to pull Anders away from Varric. Anders clung to Varric's hand and pulled him close, and they ended in an awkward three-way embrace.

"My friends," Anders said, reassuring himself. "You won't let him take me. Talk to me. Talk to me so I don't have to listen to him."

Varric immediately started in on a story, Hawke settling down and pulling Anders to lean against him and he propped himself against a rock. Varric, entangled as he was, went as well. Hawke tried not to think of how strange it was to have both of them lying against his chest, Varric's fingers running through Anders' hair as he spoke. It was a Dalish tale with embellishment, perhaps something to excite Merrill. Hawke watched as Varric continued to pet Anders, fingertips curving around the shell of his ear, down his jaw. It was an intimate touch, familiar. Hawke felt another flare of jealousy but also… arousal? He gently guided Anders' head up. Varric cleared his throat, pausing in his story, waiting while Hawke pressed his lips to Anders'. Anders gripped his shirt tightly, making a tiny whimpering noise, a leg coming to wrap around both Hawke and Varric.

"So I should leave you two alone?" Varric asked, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Anders rested his forehead on Hawke's chest once the kiss had ended. "It helps. The story. The kiss. He quiets."

"Then we should keep distracting you," Hawke said. He thought for a moment then, making a decision, wrapped an arm around Varric's shoulders, and took his hand.

"Hawke?" The confusion in Varric's voice was apparent.

Hawke guided his hand to the hem of Anders' shirt and under. Anders shivered.

"Blondie," Varric said, "if you don't want…"

"I want," Anders breathed, and Hawke could feel the beginnings of his erection stirring against his thigh. "Everything… everything quiets and stills. Please, Varric. Normally, I wouldn't…"

"Anything you need," Varric promised him. 

And he meant it. His feelings for Anders were complicated, going from wary acquaintance to protective almost older brother, then growing easily into love and admiration, respect. And when Hawke had shown interest in Anders, he'd backed off, knowing how much his friends deserved that happiness. He didn't need to make his already complicated life more complicated by involving himself with the mage. But he did make sure they treated each other well, and they did. Hawke was obviously enamored with Anders, even if he did get frustrated with him from time to time. And Anders cared very deeply for Hawke, almost with a borderline manic fervor. Varric had memories of him snapping at an Antivan assassin, and the choice words he'd had for Tallis when she tried to flirt with Hawke.

Hawke released his hand, but Varric continued to slide it up, finding a nipple. He brushed the pads of his fingertips over it, causing it to pebble, and Anders gasped, looking up at Hawke, eyes wide.

"This… this is okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Hawke said confidently. He would see Anders through this, by any means necessary. He wouldn't watch him lose control again like he'd had earlier, summoning shades. It was too terrifying to think that the next time it happened, Anders might not come back from whatever madness threatened to take him. "Let us take care of you. Concentrate on just us."

Anders nodded, and cried out when Varric pinched. "Oh please," he begged, hips moving against Hawke's thigh.

Varric pushed the coat back and slid the shirt up, kissing slowly until his lips met his fingers. Hawke watched, one hand stroking Anders' hair, the other gripping Varric's shoulder. He could hardly believe he was watching this, and then had a sudden desire to see Varric kiss lower, for him to wrap that smart mouth around Anders' cock and bring him to completion.

"Let me lay him back," Hawke said, and Varric pulled away much to Anders' dismay.

Hawke gently guided Anders to the ground, pulling over Fenris's pack for a pillow. Anders, breathing heavily, watched and waited. Hawke leaned over, cupping his face, and kissed him soundly before pulling back.

"Trust me, love."

"Always," Anders promised, and their fingers entwined briefly.

Hawke pushed the coat apart and Varric moved to Anders' other side. Together they drew the fabric down, tossing it aside, The linen of his shirt was drawn up again, this time both Varric and Hawke lowering their heads to flick their tongues across Anders' nipples.

"Oh, Maker!" Anders gasped. "Oh…" His hands came down, one on each of their heads. He heard ever so faintly in the back of his mind the voice of Corypheus, but it was muted, his mind now focusing on the twin attacks of pleasure.

Hawke reached between his legs, rubbing him through the fabric, gripping the hardness there. Varric kissed slowly down, tongue dipping into Anders' navel, causing him to actually laugh and squirm.

"He's really ticklish," Hawke informed him.

Varric grinned. "Perhaps another time you'll pin him down and I'll do the tormenting."

Another time. Hawke hadn't thought about that. But Varric seemed all too eager to please Anders, and that made the difference for him. Perhaps once they made it through this, Varric would be a regular in their bed. He returned the grin.

"Hawke, please stop teasing," Anders whispered, more coherent than he'd been since he started hearing the voice.

Varric brushed Hawke's hand aside and lowered his face, nuzzling Anders' erection through the layers of fabric. Anders groaned, head back, eyes squeezed shut.

"Varric, please," Anders begged.

Together they parted the fabric, Varric looking pleased and impressed when he saw Anders' length beneath his smallclothes.

"Nice, isn't it?" Hawke asked, brushing the back of his fingers along the bulge there.

Anders gasped, arching into the touch.

"I don't know if I can get the entire thing in my mouth, Hawke," Varric said, causing Anders to blush furiously.

"I'm not…" Anders started.

"You're gorgeous, love. Let Varric admire you," Hawke said, reaching up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over Anders' lips. He leaned in and kissed him, and Anders gasped as Varric did something below.

Anders groaned into the kiss, gripping Hawke, and Hawke chuckled, glancing down. Varric was nuzzling him, licking him through his smallclothes, latching on and sucking. Anders started to make clipped, needy little noises as he clung to Hawke.

Varric slowly peeled away his smallclothes, Anders lifting his hips. He pushed both smalls and pants down to Anders' ankles, fabric bunching around his boots. Varric licked his lips, then leaned in, tongue swiping from base to tip. Anders thrust up toward his mouth, eyes shut tightly, gripping Hawke.

"Hell, Blondie, we've barely started," Varric chuckled.

"He can go four or five times easy," Hawke replied, looking down at the still blushing Anders. "I could suck his cock all night, Maker's honest."

"Please," Anders whimpered. "I'm not… I just…"

"You're fucking gorgeous," Hawke whispered, leaning in again for another kiss. "And I get to show Varric just how lucky I am to have you. When he tells this tale, he'll speak of how beautiful you are, how amazing you taste."

Anders let out a choked cry as Varric pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, tongue flicking the slit, licking up the precome. Hawke gave Anders one last kiss, then moved down between his legs, pushing his knees up. He lowered his head, licking the underside of Anders' shaft, Anders doing his best not to thrust under their dual ministrations. Varric concentrated on the head, sucking diligently while Hawke dipped his head lower, teasing his sac, sucking gently at his balls.

"Hawke," Anders choked out. "Hawke, please… I can… I can hear him. I need more…"

Hawke increased the suction, tongue pressing delicately but firmly against him. He released, moving lower to lick the bridge of skin behind his sac. Anders' hand smacked against the ground, and Varric sat up, releasing him.

"I think we can do better," he said.

Hawke looked up.

"Get his boots off."

Anders pressed his palms to his eyes, muttering, trying not to listen to the whispers in his head. Hawke worked to remove his boots and pulled the rest of Anders' clothing off, leaving him naked and shivering slightly. Varric laid out a bedroll and they eased Anders onto him, positioning him on his side, and Hawke realized what Varric was planning. He reached up into Fenris's pack, finding an elfroot potion there. That would do the trick.

"Easy, Blondie," Varric said, reaching up to smooth his hair back. He pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to his forehead. "When we get done with you, you won't remember your own name, let alone Corypheus's."

Hawke watched as Varric descended yet again on his lover, laying down to lick gently at his cock. Anders whined, hands falling to Varric's head as he gripped him. Hawke laid down opposite, smirking at Varric over Anders, and parted his cheeks, wasting no time licking at his hole. Anders thrust forward, then pushed back, unsure which way to go to either get closer or away from the sweet torture. Hawke curled his tongue, forcing it past the tight ring of muscle.

"Relax," Varric soothed, massing Anders' thigh. "Let Hawke inside. There's a good boy."

And Anders did, listening to Varric's voice. Hawke heard the sounds of sucking between whispered encouragements, Anders gasping and sobbing as they worked him over.

"So gorgeous," Varric said. "A beauty for the epic stories."

Anders laughed, a short but genuine noise. "Hawke," he pleaded. "More. I need…"

"Allow me," Varric said.

Hawke had never appreciated Varric's fingers before then. Short and blunt, often covered by gloves. He watched Varric reach a hand up to Anders' lips and Anders sucked, laving his finger with his tongue. Varric slid his hand between Anders' legs, Hawke holding him apart. He watched Varric press his index finger to his hole, then push inside. Anders immediately ground down against it. Hawke, feeling slightly left out, spat on his own finger, moistening it, and Varric smirked as it joined his own.

"More," Anders begged. "Maker, please."

Varric quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, Hawke," he said casually, as if they weren't doing anything more interesting than discussing their next adventure. "Do think we could both fit inside Blondie?"

There was a tortured cry from above, Anders looking down at them, mouth opened. Hawke smirked at the wide-eyed expression, and laughed when Anders nodded enthusiastically.

"Worth a try," Hawke said, already reaching to remove his shirt.

A shuffling of clothing, a minute that left Anders bereft of touch and writhing on the bedroll. He reached down to grip his own cock, and Varric gently gripped his wrist.

"Nuh uh," he said. "That's for me and Hawke only."

Hawke let Varric take charge, wondering how often the dwarf thought about this. He ordered Hawke to his back, and guided Anders on top, facing Hawke, delivering a quick slap to his ass that caused Anders to yelp and thrust forward, cock brushing Hawke's.

"Hey, sweetheart," Hawke smirked, kissing him gently.

Anders thrust his tongue into Hawke's mouth hungrily, rocking back and forth. He broke the kiss when Varric pushed a finger inside him again, forehead falling to Hawke's shoulders. Hawke held onto his hips. He felt something cool and wet on his own prick, and groaned as Varric stroked him.

"Maker's balls, Varric," Hawke sighed. "You're one depraved little dwarf."

"That's why I'm your favorite," came Varric's voice from somewhere above.

Anders whined and wriggled. "Varric, please!"

Varric pushed his hips down, guiding Hawke's cock to his ass. There was some friction, and Varric added a bit more elfroot potion. Anders winced past the initial burn, Hawke peppering his face with kisses, whispering words of encouragement.

"Love you so much, baby. You're doing so good. You should see how fucking gorgeous you are. So proud of you. Concentrate on me. Look at me, love."

Anders did, honeyed eyes slightly glazed over. Strands of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and Hawke reached up, brushing them off before his hands fell back to Anders' ass, holding him open. Varric gripped Anders' hips, coating his own cock in the potion, a voice in the back of his head praying to the Maker that they wouldn't end up needing it later.

"Oh shit," Hawke groaned as he felt Varric's cock against his own. "Fuck, you're thick aren't you?"

Varric chuckled and pressed forward, Anders' eyes opening wide. He pressed his palms down on the bedroll on either side of Hawke, lips parted, moaning loudly.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Fuck, fuck, Varric, more. Oh Maker… so fucking full…"

Varric didn't get a chance as Anders sat up and shoved himself down on both of them, causing them both to groan. Anders tightened around them, and Hawke nearly came. The dual sensation of Varric's impressive girth sliding against his own and Anders squeezing, and he wasn't sure how long he could last. He reached up at the same time Varric snaked a hand around and their fingers met, wrapping around Anders' cock to stroke him.

"Hawke!" Anders cried out, trying to thrust forward.

"All right, Blondie," Varric said. "Afraid you'll have to do most of the work. Nice and slow."

Anders didn't seem to understand the command and started moving in earnest, head thrown back, fingernails digging into his own thighs as he rode them both. Hawke thrust his hips but had little room for movement, though he didn't care.

"Gorgeous," he groaned. "Anders, so fucking gorgeous, you have no idea. Varric, fuck… wish you could see…"

"I know," Varric grunted, hands now holding Anders' hips, guiding him. "Tight, so… hot and tight."

Anders seemed to revel in the compliments now, moans echoing off the rocks. He fell forward and Hawke was able to see Varric over his shoulder, watched as the dwarf pumped his hips, felt the friction. He wanted to move, but Anders had him pinned, was kissing him desperately, sloppily. Varric set the pace now with quick, measured thrusts.

"Varric," Hawke managed as Anders pulled back, then silenced him with another kiss. "Mm. Varric. Hurry… want to fuck him properly."

"So… so greedy," Varric laughed shakily. "You get him," he gasped, "whenever you want. Let a dwarf have his turn."

Hawke grunted. "You… have a standing invitation now," he managed as Anders rocked back.

Anders squeezed around them. "Yes," he agreed. "Maker yes."

"You like his cock," Hawke muttered against his lips.

"Yes," Anders whined. "Yes."

"You like getting fucked by both of us. Fucking dirty mage," Hawke laughed, kissing up to his ear, licking the lobe, then sucking.

"Yes! Oh…"

"Little slut," Hawke said affectionately. "Next time when he fucks your ass, I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Anders moaned, shuddering against him. "Yes!"

Hawke reached down between their sweat-slicked bodies and gripped his cock. "Or maybe you can suck us both. You want that?"

"Yes, oh Hawke, fuck… Yes, please. Taste so good…"

"We'd come on your face," Hawke whispered.

"YES! Maker, please, I want…"

"Tell me what you want, baby," Hawke urged, getting close now. He felt Varric speed up.

"Want to… want to get fucked. By both," Anders pleaded. "Come on my face as I suck you off. I want… every hole filled."

"Fuck," Hawke swore. "Fuck you have no idea what you do to me when you say that."

Varric gave two finishing thrusts, pulling out. Hawke felt the warm, sticky come spill over his own balls. As soon as Varric collapsed, panting, Hawke immediately reversed positions, scooping Anders close and pressing him to the bedroll. He shoved Anders' knees back, And Anders held them tight, looking up into his eyes.

"Fuck me hard," he begged.

Hawke didn't waste time, holding his hips up with one hand, the other bracing himself as he snapped his own hips quickly, fucking Anders hard and fast. Anders lost all ability to speak, a babble of some foreign language spilling from his lips. His back bowed, head rolling back as he cried, tears of overwhelming pleasure forming in his eyes as Hawke hammered into him. Hawke was lost in his lover's tight heat, felt Anders' fingernails scratching at his hand, looking for something to hold onto as he came, hot streaks of come spurting over his stomach. Hawke slowed, keeping himself at the edge as Anders finished.

"Hawke," Anders gurgled. "Hawke…"

Hawke sped up again, Anders sobbing now, begging for it to end. Hawke gritted his teeth, so very close, knowing how sensitive Anders must be, watching his face screwed up in pleasure, begging him.

"Mine," he growled.

"Yours," Anders agreed. "Oh Maker, yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

Hawke thrust once, then again, both hands gripping his hips as he came deep inside him, Anders wriggling and groaning, one hand clenching the bedroll, the other above his head, flailing uselessly as he looked for anything else to hold onto. Hawke fell forward, exhausted, sated, and spent. He kissed Anders lazily, and Anders could barely return it. He muttered something half-intelligible.

"Hn?" Hawke managed.

"I love your cock," Anders said again, a bit more clearly.

Hawke chuckled, and wincing, pulled out. He collapsed next to Anders, half on the bed roll, half on the cold stone floor. Goose bumps broke out along his arm and he shivered. And then Varric was there with a wet cloth, cleaning them both up, first Hawke, then Anders. Hawke watched as Varric gently wiped him down, saw him press Anders' knees back again to dip his fingers into his hole.

"Oh fuck," Anders whimpered, eyes closed.

Hawke kissed him gently, distracting him as Varric finished. There was nothing to be done about the wet spots on the bedroll, so they merely dressed, Varric already halfway there with pants on. He helped Hawke work Anders back into his clothing, while Anders lay limp and barely moving.

"Think we worked him over pretty well," Varric noted.

"Funny, he can usually go all night."

Anders made an indignant noise of protest.

"Probably just the stress of the day," Varric suggested, and Anders 'hnged,' in approval.

Hawke shook out a blanket and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. "Sleep, love. We'll be out soon. You need your rest."

Anders ' eyes fluttered closed, and in minutes he was asleep, snoring lightly. Hawke finished dressing, running a hand through his hair. He moved to help Varric, now fully clothed, with the fire.

"So, uh," Hawke said. "If you ever want… I meant it. Standing invitation."

Varric smirked, striking his blade against the flint. The fire crackled to life, and he leaned down, breathing lightly to bring it up. "Hawke," he said, looking at him. "I will most definitely take you up on that offer."


End file.
